ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 20
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 20: The Elemental of Purple Lightning Alpha slinked his way through the wall separating Apartment A from the lunch area of the apartments. "Heh heh.", Alpha laughed. "I love being intangible." Alpha floated along, his floating, legless, purple and silver body making its way through the halls of the apartment complex. Along the way he encountered a Blue Moon snowstorm, but despite this he persevered, looking for Aaron, the Lightning Warrior (which was a nickname Aaron had garnered after his humiliating victory over Richter). 20: THE ELEMENTAL OF PURPLE LIGHTNING Alpha stood at the remarkable height of 10'7", even without legs and without floating. He, like Aaron, was a lightning elemental, but there were two major differences between the two. The first was the fact that Alpha knew an extremely powerful attack that Aaron didn't, which was capable of destroying the entirety of Blue Moon Apartments on its own. The second was quite a drastic difference. Alpha could control purple lightning. What does this mean, you may ask? Basically, electricity that can be used by lightning elementals can be found in several colors, depending on strength: The weakest and most common was blue lightning. The probability that a lightning elemental will be born with this color is 29,500 out of every 75,000 lightning elementals born. Aaron and his late father, Henry, belong in this category. Next up was yellow lightning, which was slightly less common but was slightly stronger, appearing in 25,000 of every 75,000 lightning elementals. After this is red lightning, which was rarer than yellow lightning but slightly stronger than it, appearing in 20,000 out of 75,000 lightning elementals. The highest level of lightning was purple lightning, which is extremely rare but extremely strong, appearing in a stark 500 of 75,000 lightning elementals born. Since Alpha was not born but made (or what is called a faux lightning elemental), he is a special exception. Alpha strolled through the halls, whistling Mozart's Fifth Symphony, when he heard the sound of footsteps. Several hundred Army soldiers ran in front of him, their guns loaded and pointing toward him. "Alpha 0-001, we won't let you get away with this, you damn freak!", one of them, a commander, wearing gold epaulettes and a white coat with the sleeves not being used, shouted. Alpha laughed. "You guys are adorable.", Alpha said. "I just wanna take you home and eat you up." With that, the soldiers fired, but with every shot, Alpha's armor regenerated the wound. "His armor...", the commander said. "...It couldn't be... it's made out of Modified Aluminum!" Alpha laughed before sending a giant wave of purple electricity through the ranks of soldiers, electrocuting them and scorching their now-dead bodies. Once the soldiers hit the ground dead, Alpha went back into his casual pose and continued his search for Aaron. As he floated over the soldiers, one of them tried to grab Alpha's arm, but the soldier's arm cracked and crumbled into dry, ashy bits. Alpha laughed and turned around at the soldier, who was holding the arm stump and looking at Alpha in fear. Alpha raised his open palm into the soldier's face. "GOD SLAYER!", Alpha shouted. A giant wave of purple electrical energy surged throughout the area around the attack, superheating the air and completely destroying not only the soldier, but several other soldiers' bodies and part of the wall, revealing the outside world and destroying part of the World Road Lewisville Sect, several cars on said World Road, and one of Lewisville's two detached houses, killing everyone in the range of the blast. Alpha put his arm back at his sides. "Hmm...", he said. "Maybe that was a bit overkill." He then continued on his merry way, searching for Aaron. He resumed whistling Mozart's Fifth Symphony. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff